Ten Years Forward
by Fazea
Summary: "Aku pasti akan kembali." "Janji?" "Janji." Stu kembali dari perjalanannya untuk menepati janjinya dengan May. Namun 'sesuatu' lahir diantara mereka...read and find! CHAP 2 END  UPDATED! StuMay. RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**10 .00 AM 4 SUMMER AT THE BEACH**

Dahsyatnya angin laut tidak menghalangi tekad seorang gadis berkepang dengan panjang yang mencapai pinggangnya datang ke dermaga. Tak lupa beberapa kerabat mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah kapal berlabuh di dermaga kecil milik _Mineral Town_. Senyum sang gadis makin lebar. Serbuan beberapa orang keluar dari kapal _ferry_ mungil itu. Senyum gadis itu makin lebar saat sesosok remaja laki-laki yang menjinjing sebuah tas besar keluar dari kapal dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"…May?"

"…Stu?"

* * *

**HARVEST MOON© NATSUME**

**TEN YEARS FORWARD©FAZEA-BLACKSMITH'AOZUKIN  
****WARNING: **Gaje, abal, typo tidak jamin, OOC (Err—karena disini Stu dan May sudah dewasa, pastilah sikapnya berubah dari sikap polos-polos anak kecilnya), istilah Jepang membahana, _**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"…Bercanda, ah."

"Siapa yang bercanda, hei! Ini aku, 'Stu'!" katanya dengan nada agak keras.

"Pfff..fufufu…iya..iya! Selamat datang kembali, Stu!" tawa May, disusul dengan tawa Stu yang sudah bersuara berat.

.

.

**_**_**flashback_**_

"_Stu… Benar-benar mau pergi, ya?" tangis seorang gadis mungil, dihadapan bocah laki-laki sebayanya yang menangis pula._

"_Hik….iya.."_

"…_Berapa lama?" tanya May lagi._

"_Kata nenek, sekitar sepuluh tahun," jawabnya. Mendengarnya, May terdiam seribu bahasa. Harus ditinggal satu-satunya sahabat sepermainan pindah ke kota besar- menurut rumor, Prancis, untuk menjejal pendidikan selama sepuluh tahun. Siapa yang takkan menangis._

"_Aku pasti kembali," tukas Stu, yang mana membuat arus air mata May berhenti sementara._

"…_Janji?"_

"_Janji."_

_Ombak lautan saat itu menjadi saksi bisu saling digenggamnya kelingking dua insan polos itu. _

**_**_**end of flashback_**_

Dan kini, ia kembali.

"Wah…aku benar-benar kangen dengan kota ini!" Stu menghirup udara kota sekuat-kuatnya.

"Sepuluh tahun sih ya…," sahut May yang berada di sebelahnya, menjinjing satu dari 2 tas besar yang dibawa Stu saat turun dari kapal.

"Ah," Stu menghentikan langkahnya, "May, ayo kita ke gereja!"

"Bu-buat apa? Lebih baik kita bereskan saja barang-barangmu ini! Lagipula Elli-_sama_ sudah menunggu di rumah!" kata May seraya menunjuk ke rumah lama Stu yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari lokasi mereka berdiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo!" perjaka muda itu menarik tangan May dan membawanya paksa ke gereja penuh kenangan mereka berdua semasa kecil.

'_Sikapnya tidak berubah..' _batin May, _'Tetap saja sembarangan dan semberono,'_ Meski agak terganggu dengan dua sikap itu, May tetap tersenyum kecil.

**10.15 AM 4 SUMMER AT THE CRUCH**

"Carte~r?" panggil Stu saat dibukanya pintu gereja. Namun yang menjawabnya malah kesunyian.

"Sedang pergi barangkali," kata May. Sayangnya tidak dipedulikan oleh temannya yang malah berlari ke tengah gereja.

"Benar-benar…aku sudah lupa dengan aroma ruangan ini.." katanya pelan. May tersenyum simpul.

"Siapa suruh pergi sepuluh tahun!" ia pun menjitak Stu yang bernostalgia-ria,"Memangnya kau belajar apa sih di sana?"

"Banyak, sih. Tapi paman akan memasukanku ke sekolah kedokteran…"

May tertegun,"Kau bilang 'akan'? Berarti…kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Err—entahlah. Ia hanya membolehkanku kembali kemari setelah 3 hari.."

"Itu artinya kau akan pergi lagi, DASAR BODOH!" May kembali menjitak Stu, "…Sudahlah, tak apa juga kau kembali..toh, aku sudah melihat wajahmu lagi."

Ternyata menjejal pendidikan di kota Prancis selama sepuluh tahun tak selamanya membuahkan hasil.

Gara-gara tadi, sebuah memori muncul di kepala Stu, "May…ingat kita pernah bermain sebuah 'pernikahan'?"

May mencoba mengingatnya, "Ah, ingat-ingat! Hahaha, kalau diingat memalukan sekali, ya!" tawanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya, lalu menangkat sedikit rok panjangnya dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, pangeran," katanya, mencoba menirukan kata-katanya sendiri sewaktu memainkan permainan ini.

Stu tertawa, lalu bangun dari posisi duduknya dan membungkuk, "Sebuah kehormatan, tuan putri."

"Pfff… Pangeran, aku mencintaimu.." kata May, sambil menahan tawa.

"Fufufu…" Stu juga menahan tawa sambil merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengambil 'duduk' yang biasa dipergunakan untuk acara lamaran, "_Then, marry me."_

Kini tawa bahak May tak dapat ditahan," Bwahahaha! _EPIC! _Konyol, ah! Dasar, Stu!" namun sedikit pun tidak terdengar suara dari Stu. May menghentikan tawanya, heran.

"…Stu?" mata May bertemu dengan mata temannya itu. Warnanya abu-abu bercampur dengan hitam yang klasik. Kalau dilihat, wajahnya kini berubah, lebih dewasa, serius, dan…tampan. Rambut 'mangkok' nya pun sudah samar-samar terlihat.

Mendadak wajah May memerah.

Terlebih setelah ia melihat apa yang di tujukan Stu padanya sekarang. Sebuah _blue feather._

"….Stu—" kata May pelan. Sang lelaki sendiri diam tanpa kata.

"—DASAR GENIT…!"

_**PLAAK**_

Tamparan keras mendarat di pelipis dan pipi Stu dalam arti candaan. Membuatnya terjungkal dan jatuh terseret.

"Siapa yang awalnya mulai duluan, hah?" geretak Stu, meraba pipinya yang merah, "Tamparanmu keras banget… petani perempuan itu ternyata mengerikan, ya.."

"Ha-habis… Sampai ada _blue feather_ segala… Kau dapat dari mana, hah?"

"Dari paman di kota.. Katanya sih, ini harus diberikan kepada gadis yang paling kusukai…" jawabnya, merapikan bulu-bulu biru yang kusut seraya memperhatikan May.

Sekali lagi, wajah May memerah.

"AH! Aku lupa memberi makan sapi-sapiku! Maaf Stu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah! D-Daaah!" dara kecil itu berlari keluar gereja.

Stu memperhatikan punggung May yang terus menjauh dengan heran. Tak lama, ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kecewa.

.

.

**07.00 PM 4 SUMMER AT YODEL RANCH**

"Ini aneh banget," May memeluk erat anjing tuanya, Hanna.

'_Aku dan Stu teman masa kecil kan? Nggak ada yang salah kan?' _May terus memeluk erat anjingnya, sehingga tak sadar kalau Hanna sudah sekarat. May kemudian menengok pada sebuah bingkai foto tua diantara buku-buku yang berdebu.

'_Andai kakek masih ada disini..,'_ ya, kakek May alias Barley..tak luput nenek Stu, Ellen telah tutup usia 6 tahun lalu. Hanya dua senior di kota ini yang masih bugar, Thomas dan Saibara.

_**TOK TOK**_

Pintu kayu agak lapuk diketuk dari luar. Sergap, May membukakan pintu untuknya.

_**Kreeek**_

"Ya, sia—" May terkejut, "—Stu? Ada apa kemari?"

Remaja satu itu memalingkan wajahnya yang malu-malu, "Err, aku tadi habis mengunjungi Jack-_sama_. Kebetulan lewat sini…jadi.."

May kembali bermuka memerah. Sehingga keheningan tak terhindarkan. Sampai akhirnya, May berani angkat bicara, "A-Ayo masuk, Stu. Malam begini pasti dingin,kan?"

"….Sebenarnya, malam ini agak panas," kata Stu seraya menyeka keringat yang meluncur dari keningnya, "Mungkin karena musim panas."

May buru-buru melangkah ke belakang punggung Stu dan mendorongnya masuk rumah tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun—karena malu, mungkin.

_**BLAM**_

Sementara sang tamu yang datang tak diundang duduk di sofa sambil mengelus pelan Hanna, May sibuk membuat suguhan untuk Stu di dapur mungil yang satu paket dengan peternakan dan seisinya warisan kakeknya.

"Nggak berubah sama sekali, ya.." ucap Stu.

"Apanya?" tukas May, dengan memegang secangkir kopi manis di tangan kirinya, lalu memberikannya pada Stu.

"Rumahmu. Dulu aku sering sekali bermain kesini.. Hana-_chan_ juga sekarang sebesar ini. Rasanya menyesal aku melewatkan perkembangan kota ini selama 10 tahun.. Rasanya..seperti dilupakan, ya," kata Stu pelan, May memandanginya sedih.

"Stuart, mau 10 tahun, 20 tahun, 30 tahun, 100 tahun sekalipun. Sekali warga kota ini, tetaplah warga kota ini," kata May, "Lagipula kau sendiri juga tidak menghendakinya kan? Kau dipaksa pergi oleh pamanmu…"

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Keheningan kembali menjajah rumah kecil May. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang tidak berani memulai pembicaraan (bahkan untuk May yang cerewet sekalipun) tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Secara mendadak, wajah Stu merah padam sendiri. Ditambah dengan kucuran keringat yang makin deras. Terus disembunyikannya dengan terus-terusan meneguk kopi yang disuguhkan May.

"…J-_Je_.._t'aime_.."

"Hah?" May menoleh pada Stu yang semula melihat anjingnya, "Kau bilang apa, Stu?" Namun yang May dapat hanya wajah Stu yang semerah tomat.

"Se—Selamat malam, May!" Stu serdadu berlari keluar peternakan.

May mengikutinya sampai pintu, wajahnya ditekuk, "Ada apa dengan dia..?"

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

A/N: Aih, udah berapa abad saya nggak aktif di fandom ini ==a –lebeh- Dateng-dateng bawa fanfic gajebo… DX Gomenasai, minna~ Entah kapan bisa update IYFBYM...*diganyang yang nungguin* Minta reviewnya, sodara? :)


	2. Je t'aime

**HARVEST MOON© NATSUME**

**TEN YEARS FORWARD©KAZEYANA FAMI  
~Chapter 2 (END)~  
**_**Je T'aime**_**  
****WARNING: **Gaje, abal, typo tidak jamin, OOC (Err—karena disini Stu dan May sudah dewasa, pastilah sikapnya berubah dari sikap polos-polos anak kecilnya), istilah Jepang membahana,

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.**_

.

.

**08.00 AM 5 SUMMER AT YODEL RANCH**

Pagi yang cukup teduh di musim panas hari itu. Sesosok gadis dengan poni yang nyaris berbentuk _heart_ sambil menjinjing ember berisi pakan ayam berjalan keluar menuju _barn_ miliknya. Secara kebetulan, seorang wanita berambut pirang dan balita berambut pirang pula, diikuti dengan pemuda berambut coklat berjalan menuju _Rose Square._

"Hoh," May menghentikan langkahnya, "Pagi, Claire-_sama_! Jack-_sama_! Hazel-_kun_! Sedang jalan-jalan keluarga, ya?" ledeknya.

"Huss! Kami mau melihat Stu, kok. Kemarin belum sempat…banyak urusan," Claire menjelaskan, dengan seorang balita mungil di dekapannya.

"…Lho? Bukankah Stu semalam sudah mengunjungi kalian?"

"Benarkah? Semalam kami sekeluarga dari jam 5 sampai jam 8 ada di rumah Gotz, kok," tukas Jack.

"…O-Oh…" May ber-'oh'-ria. _'Stu… apa kau berbohong, hah?'_

"May sudah melihatnya?" tanya Claire.

"Ng? Sudah, kok."

"Kata Manna-_san_, dia tampan sekali, loh! Bagaimana May? Kau suka padanya?" kata Claire, dengan logat ibu-ibu gosipnya. Yang mana membuat wajah May merah padam. Sedangkan Jack berdecak kecil.

"A-A-Apaan sih, Claire-_sama_! Mana mungkin aku tertarik! Kami kan' hanya teman sepermainan!" bantah May mentah-mentah, sehingga tak sadar pakan ternaknya berhamburan kesana-kemari.

"Lho? Memang kenapa dengan teman sepermainan? Cinta tidak mengenal status, lho," lanjut Claire.

"Hayo! Kita harus selesai mengunjungi Stu sebelum jam 9!" tukas Jack yang sudah letih dengan topik yang paling membosankan, percintaan—menurutnya.

Claire menggembungkan kedua pipinya, "Baiklah, tuan besar. May, kami pergi dulu ya~" Dua—tiga orang itu pun pergi berlalu. Meninggalkan May beserta ayam-ayamnya yang sibuk melahap makanannya yang tersebar di tanah _Yodel Ranch._

'_Suka… sama… Stu..?'_

**08.10 AM 5 SUMMER AT ELLI'S HOUSE**

"EKH? Aku suka dengan May? Kau pasti bergurau, Claire-_sama_!" kecam Stu, teh merah yang akan diminumnya pun menyiprat ke segala arah.

"Tapi kalian-lah satu-satunya pasangan di kota ini!" kata Claire dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Jack memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Jangan seenaknya memasangkan dua orang yang mentang-mentang sebaya, Claire!" bentaknya. Sekali lagi, Claire menggembungkan pipinya. Begitu-begitu pun, dia sudah menjadi seorang ibu merangkap petani di peternakan Mineral.

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin suka dengan May. Lagipula, waktuku untuk kembali ke Prancis tinggal dua hari lagi…"

Claire dan Jack terdiam tak mampu berkata apapun. Begitu pula Elli yang tadinya hendak menyajikan kue kering yang baru matang dari panggangan. Tak luput Trent—yang kini menjadi suami Elli—yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dokumennya… Baik, orang berambut gelap itu memang selalu diam. Hanya sahut-sahut riang dua bayi Elli yang bermain bersama Hazel—anak Jack dan Claire di karpet beludru kecil.

"…Tapi cinta tidak mengenal jarak!" lanjut Claire, lagi-lagi memaksakan kehendak.

Hening

_**Trurururu..**_

Tibe-tiba sebuah nada dering menggegerkan seisi ruangan. Belakangan diketahui kalau bunyi itu berasal dari ponsel Stu yang dibelinya sewaktu di Prancis. Semua orang memandanginya kagum—karena tak satu pun diantara mereka yang tak sering lagi berkomunikasi dengan telepon _portable_ itu.

Stu mengangkat ponsel yang disimpan di saku celananya itu. Lalu memencet salah satu _keypad_ untuk menjawab panggilan sambil menyingkir dari ruang keluarga.

"Ha-halo?"

"_Stu? Ini aku, Hugh!"_

"Ah. Kau rupanya.. Ada apa tiba-tiba menelpon?" tanya Stu pada sahabat satu sekolahnya itu.

"_Aku punya berita baik. Dan berita buruk."_

"…Aku mau dengar yang baik dulu," ucap Stu. Tak sadar bahwa Claire dan yang lainnya menguping.

"_Berita baiknya, kau menerima beasiswa di sekolah kedokteran untuk tahun depan!"_

Stu tersenyum kecil, namun dihatinya ia berteriak gembira sekeras-kerasnya, "Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan kabar buruknya?"

"…_Sekarang kau masih di Mineral Town itu, 'kan?"_

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"…_Begini Stuart, penyerahan beasiswa itu dilaksanakan hari lusa. Dan tidak ada penundaan—itu yang kepala sekolah katakan."_

Dunia bagai berhenti berputar. Mata Stu membelalak tajam. Saat itu, Claire dan yang lainnya hanya tahu, sesuatu tak baik baru saja terjadi.

"_Hoi, Stu! Kau masih disana? Aku diutus kepala sekolah untuk menjemputmu esok hari disana, jadi tolong bersiap!"_

Kini giliran jantung Stu yang bagai berhenti memompa darah kehidupannya. Perlahan ia menurunkan ponselnya dari daun telinganya, dan menekan sebuah _keypad. _Terputuslah hubungan komunikasinya dengan sahabat asal desa _Forget-Me-Not-Valley._

"Ada apa, Stu?" tanya Trent yang akhirnya angkat bicara. Yang ditanya menengok pelan, lalu menjelaskan apa yang baru dibicarakan dengan nada pelan dan lirih.

Sepertinya keheningan senang sekali mengikuti Stu. Bahkan 2 bayi Elli dan Hazel turut serta ber-hening-ria. Trent mengambil nafas.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu.. Stu?"

**03.00 PM 5 SUMMER AT YODEL RANCH**

Seharian. May terus berada di peternakan kakeknya itu. Entah menunggu apa, entah menanti apa. Tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Satu yang pasti, ia takut pergi ke luar.

"May!"

"A-APA?" gadis itu terjingkat dari tempatnya.

"_Nishi-nishi.._ Nggak perlu sekaget itu, kan!" seru seseorang dari balik pagar _Yodel Ranch._ Yang ternyata orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui May saat ini, Stu, "Dari pagi kamu nggak kelihatan di sekitar kota, ada apa?"

May memalingkan wajahnya, "Ng-nggak ada apa-apa, kok!"

"Baguslah~ Sebenarnya.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, May," kata Stu.

"Kalau begitu bicaralah," jawab May, singkat.

Stu menghela nafas, "Ternyata kepergianku kembali ke Prancis dipercepat, karena aku berhasil mendapat beasiswa sekolah kedokteran disana. Dan pemberian beasiswa itu diadakan lusa."

Kata-kata Stu tadi bagai petir di siang bolong bagi May. Sambil berdiri dari sebelumnya duduk di teras rumahnya, May tertegun dan berkata, "Ka-kapan.. kau akan pergi?"

"Besok," jawabnya, "Perjalanan kesana dengan kapal laut memakan waktu kurang lebih sehari."

Kini perkataan itu bagai salju di musim kemarau. May menarik nafas panjang. Perang batin antara keegoisannya untuk menahan Stu tetap disini dan rasa sahabat yang selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk Stu dimulai. May menoleh pada Stu yang sendirinya menyampingkan wajahnya.

"Stu," kata May, "Pergilah."

Kini Stu menanggapi perkataan May, "…Apa?"

"Pergilah ke Prancis. Dulu kau selalu ingin menjadi seperti Dokter, 'kan?" tukas May, "Sekarang kau tinggal beberapa lagi mendapatkannya! Maka dari itu, cepat berkemas, tidur cepat, lalu pagi-pagi sekali kau akan berangkat, dan esoknya kau akan menerima beasiswa itu! Beberapa tahun kedepan aku harus melihatmu muncul sebagai dokter terkenal di Eropa!" celoteh gadis itu seraya mengguncangkan pundak Stu. Stu memegang kedua tangan mungil May.

Dan dipeluknya bersama-sama dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang luput bermuka merah. May melotot kaget. Di rasakannya kelembutan dan kehangatan sahabat lamanya yang sepuluh tahun tak disentuhnya. May membalas erat pelukannya sambil berlinang air mata. Demikian dengan Stu. Serambi mengelus rambut May yang panjang, Stu berkata,

"Terima kasih… Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

'_Kukira kau akan menahanku untuk tinggal lebih lama disini, May,'_ batin Stu.

.

'_Padahal kuharap kau akan tinggal lebih lama disini demi aku, Stu,'_ kata May dalam hati.

.

.

**05.00 AM 6 SUMMER AT THE BEACH**

"Eh…Hugh, kenapa kau membawa serta pacarmu Kate?" tanya Stu heran, pada sahabat merangkap penjemput yang membawa serta seorang gadis berpita dengan mata yang sipit.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" jawabnya senantiasa, "Nah, kapan berangkat?"

Stu menengok pada arah yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi, "Bisakah kita tunggu sebentar lagi? Dia belum datang…"

Elli yang mengantar Stu melirik ala ibu-ibu gossipnya,"Ahem. 'Dia' siapa, adikku?"

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa, kok!" bantah Stu mentah-mentah.

"Sudahlah, Elli.. Jangan membuatnya seperti itu, sebentar lagi dia jadi orang 'besar'!" kata sang walikota yang baru, putra mayor Thomas, Harris.

Deru-deru mesin kapal telah dinyalakan. Tanda perahu besar itu akan segera berangkat. Ditambah dengan teriakan Hugh yang memaksa Stu untuk segera masuk kapal dan berangkat.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?" bentak Stu, penuh amarah menggelora. Hugh yang kaget buru-buru mengalah, "Baik.. baik… 10 menit lagi.."

"Stu!" suara yang familiar itu datang dengan menggebu-gebu. Stu sudah lama menantikan kedatangnya.

"May?"

"Hosh… hosh… Syu-Syukurlah masih sempat… ini," sambil membungkuk, May menyerahkan sebuah… _scarf_?

Stu menaikan alis kirinya, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya, lalu menerima _scarf _itu.

"Kupikir cuaca disana pasti akan jauh lebih dingin saat musim dingin," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Stu tertawa kecil, "…Kau membuat ini semalaman? Bodoh. Tapi, terima kasih," lalu menepuk pelan kepala May, "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, May. Kalau aku kembali, tolong disambut! _Nishi-nishi~_."

Sekali lagi, pipi May merona merah, "Jangan kembali sebagai orang bodoh, ya!" seru May.

"Stu! Sudah tidak bisa ditunda, nih! Ayo cepat naik dan segera berangkat," Hugh kembali mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya! May, Elli_nee-san_, Trent-_sama, _Harris-_sama, _semuanya, aku berangkat lagi, ya!" ucap Stu seraya mengibaskan tangannya dan naik ke kapal. Dari matanya sangat terlihat bahwa ia ingin menangis, namun, juga terlihat sikap dewasa dan kejantanannya.

"Kau cepat besar… Nenek pasti senang melihatmu sudah seperti ini," kata Elli pelan, sambil menangis. Harus kembali berpisah dengan satu-satunya adik. May sendiri diam seribu bahasa, hanya mampu mengibaskan tangannya, tersenyum kecil, dan berlinang air mata.

"_Adieu, tous les.."_

Tali tambang itu kini terlepas dari dermaga, mesin sudah siap untuk menempuh perjalanan panjang, pluit dikumandangkan, kapal telah lepas landas.

"Selamat tinggal, Stu.."

.

.

Baru sekitar semenit kapal berangkat, Stu sudah memakai _scarf_ buatan May.

"Hei! Apa kau sakit? Musim panas kok pakai _scarf.._" tegur Hugh, diikuti Kate.

Stu menggeretak, "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih..Hahaha," tawa atlit muda itu.

"Huh!" Stu membuang nafas, dilihatnya lagi dermaga, kejauhannya sudah sekitar 300 meter, dimana orang-orang yang mengantarnya masih setia memperhatikan kapalnya berlalu jauh. Sedih rasanya memang.

'_Ya sudahlah. Toh, dia merestui cita-citaku_,' batinnya, seraya menggenggam erat _scarf-_nya. Satu yang Stu tidak tahu sejak ia menerima _scarf _itu, satu-dua-tiga kata yang tidak pernah ia sangka dalam hidupnya. Di ujung _scarf _itu, sesusun kalimat rajutan yang dirajut dengan benang warna merah yang berpadu pandan dengan warna _scarf_ yang biru langit-polos. Tertulis, _Je t'aime trop._

Hempasan ombak rasanya kalah dengan perasaan perjaka muda itu yang meledak-ledak. _Scarf_ itu digenggamnya makin erat, tersenyum kemenangan, lalu menoleh ke Kate yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Hugh.

"Kate," panggilnya.

"Y-Ya? Ada apa?" Kate merespon panggilan Stu.

"Kau.. teman sepermainan Hugh, kan?" tanya Stu.

"I-Iya?"

"Dan kau menyukainya? Sampai kau ikut kesini bersama Hugh?" tanya Stu lagi.

Kate tidak menjawab, tapi dari wajahnya yang memerah, Stu sudah tahu jawabannya. Sekarang ia menoleh kearah Hugh.

"Hugh."

"Hm?"

"Kau punya nomer pamanku?" tanya Stu, sambil mengikat _scarf_ yang melilit di lehernya lebih erat.

"Ya, aku punya. Kenapa? Kau mau menelponnya?"

"Tidak," jawabnya, sambil mengancingkan beberapa kancing kemeja yang terlepas sebelumnya, "Katakan pada pamanku, aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk ap—Hei! Stu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriak Hugh, yang melihat Stu memanjat pagar pembatas.

"Melakukan apa yang pacarmu lakukan, sahabatku," Stu mengambil ancang-ancang, "_Au revoir!" _

_**BYUUUR**_

.

.

**05.30 AM 6 SUMMER AT THE BEACH**

"Sampai kapan kau mau disana, May?" tanya Harris pada May yang masih berdiri di ujung dermaga. Hanya tinggal May dan Harris di pantai itu, warga lain sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sampai kapal itu menghilang dari pandanganku," jawab May.

"…Baiklah, tapi aku ada urusan, jadi aku permisi duluan. Dan jangan terlalu lama disana! Nanti kau masuk angin!" Harris memperingatkan.

"Baik…" kata May pelan. Pikirannya melayang seiring dengan langkah kaki Harris yang berlalu. _'Apa Stu menyadari tulisan itu? Apakah responnya? Apa ia benar-benar menyukaiku seperti yang dikatakannya malam lalu?'_

Yap, hobi May adalah membaca surat-surat dari ibunya, Joanna sebelum tidur. Sesaat setelah Stu pergi malam itu, May terus penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Stu. Sampai ia membaca surat dari ibunya dan menemukan sebuah kalimat berbahasa Prancis '_Je t'aime' _yang berarti _I love you _disudut suratnya. Yang mana membuat May menangkap apa yang dikatakan Stu sebelumnya. Kalimat yang sama yang tertulis di surat itu. Malam itu, May tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

'_Perasaan ini memusingkan..'_ batin May, _'Ya sudahlah. Meskipun aku tidak bisa mendengar lagi teriakannya yang memanggil namaku.. Yang penting dia sudah dekat dengan cita-citanya.'_

"MAY!"

Teriakan yang mengalahkan ombak yang pecah di karang itu membuat May terkaget-kaget. _'Apa itu Stu?'_

"A-A-Apa?" May masih kurang percaya, tapi dengan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berenang di laut menuju dermaga membuatnya bengong makin tidak percaya. Sosok itu Stu, yang nekad melompat dari kapal dan berenang sejauh kurang-lebih 500 meter menuju dermaga.

May membantunya naik ke pantai.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Hai," sapanya, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Kau… berenang kemari?" omel May.

"Ini salahmu juga, tahu.." kata Stu, menunjukan _scarf _itu. Sedangkan matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur, "Nah.. Kau harus tanggung jawab, May. Kau sudah membuatku kembali dengan melepaskan kesempatanku untuk sekolah di sekolah kedokteran, meninggalkan barang-barangku dikapal, dan membuatku basah kuyup begini dengan... manjadi calon istriku," Stu mengeluarkan _blue feather _yang tersimpan disaku celananya.

Entah apa yang harus May jawab, dunia rasanya berputar terlalu cepat. Wajahnya yang memerah kini makin merah, dalam arti bahagia. Sambil berlinang air mata, ia memukuli Stu yang tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang jangan kembali sebagai orang bodoh, Stu!"

**~END~  
**-dengan tidak elitnya-

A/N: Akhirnya… multichip pertamaku di FHMI yang selesai! *tepar* Oke.. ini adalah update-an terakhir saya di FFn karena minggu depan ada Ujian Semester =_= *belom belajar sama sekali* anak baik jangan meniru~

_Review please? _*puppy eyes* *muntah*

**Kazeyana Fami- 2010**


End file.
